Talk:Hell clan
Shimmer if u think im weak come and vs me me vs u 1 vs 1 and blitz dont even get me started on you all you can do is wait for me to type then SNAP you attake in the middle of a sentce so shut your mouth.-Ajay "Our Territroy is snowscape 6 if you arrive univited or without a reason valid to our leaders or without a request you will be killed on sight as a tresspasser with the order of our two great leaders?" I don't know how many times I've had to say this, but Gamevial is the only owner of the scapes. With all due respect, it's wrong to kill people for the reasons you state. A person isn't "trespassing" for going to a map on a public game, you know. It's fine to say that s6 is your base or something, but honestly, if the person doesn't attack you, it's wrong and dishonorable to kill them. Please don't take offense to what I said, I'm just trying to point things out that would make your clan even better than it already is.---Ino i am Yawala see my page my clan's page here i help people in building nests and gathering twigs and killing killers like you so i think you should stop killing when i entered snowscape 6 i didnot found anyone when i wanted to beat this clan big words from a little human like you blitz i found them guys and i am Yawala they are nonames sigh. Out of all the snow cape that are why pick snow 6? our name is hell clan and we are 666 it is specail to us and that is why it is ours. Unless your in a inliance with us the u many come.But untill then you shall keep dieing dear ino (pig) please learn to get some reading and writing lessons because that is clearly not what the text says ----AleXx We can go where we want, but no one should have to worry about being killed for it. Again, FLAB3 is a public game, meaning all scapes are open to everyone. Dear Billboard Brow (don't care if you're Sakura or not), Please reread what I wrote, because I clearly copied and pasted that quote from the main page of Hell Clan. If anyone, you're the one that needs reading and writing lessons. You didn't even properly capitalize things. Such a shame.---Ino I don't tolerate other Assassin's Creeds in FLAB... (Generally referring to the 'Hell Assassin' picture, which is obviously an Assassin's Creed+Iron Man) ~Aquila well..its not i puted this picture because its iron man+a normal assassin and by the way do you know anything about assassins creed?do you who is Ezio,Connor,Edward,Altair ibn la ahad or even Achilles? ---- Are you kidding? -_- You have got to be. No one here knows Assassin's Creed better than I do, and I happen to know all those characters you listed above - they're really ''easy to explain. Ezio Auditore da Firenze is my favourite Assassin, born in 1459 in Florence, and died in 1524, aged 65, also in Florence. His death is disputed although it was quite obvious he had died of a heart attack after being poisoned. He had 4 games and 2 films. In order, his games are: II, II: Discovery, Brotherhood and Revelations. His films are Ascendance and Embers, however he was also shown in Lineage, which was about his father, Giovanni. Ratonhnhaké:ton (or simply Connor Kenway) was born in 1756 in Kanatahseton, in Mohawk Valley (Which is one of my most favourite places in the world). He was the main character of Assassin's Creed III and also appeared in a mission of Assassin's Creed III: Liberation, which starred Aveline de Grandpre. Connor's my second favourite Assassin, and I view him as my role model due to all he's been through, yet never giving up - watching his mother burn alive as a child, his childhood friend dying after being blinded by Connor's rival, Charles Lee, and then having to kill his father, Haytham, and read through his journal to find out how Haytham's childhood was and all he had been through... only to go through all that again when the Apple of Eden transported him to an alternate reality, where he was a Navajo legend, a Skinwalker (I also know some things about Native American legends, which is where my character, the Thunderbird, came from) Connor also learned that Haytham actually saved his life at his execution. It is unknown how or when Connor died. Edward James Kenway, born in 1693, Swansea, and died in 1735 aged 42, London, was the brash young pirate. At first, he was a sheep farmer, then left with the disapproval of his wife, Caroline, and his parents, then Edward became a privateer. The ship was forced to become a pirate ship, anyone who disagreed would be tossed overboard, then Edward became a privateer again when the pirates were attacked by Blackbeard, whose beard wasn't so long back then, and Edward served as a quartermaster aboard Blackbeard's ship... until the same thing happened and they were forced to become pirates, except this time the captain didn't toss them overboard when they refused. Edward, of course, didn't. He eventually lost all his friends throughout the storyline, which I'm ''sure you know because ''surely ''you played through the game. Edward Kenway was the father of Jennifer Scott, who was raised by Caroline Scott (who died) and Haytham E. Kenway. Edward was the grandfather of Connor. ^^ Altair ibn-La'ahad, which I spell even better than you do, was born in 1165, Masyaf, and died in 1257 aged 92, also in Masyaf, was the main character of three Assassin's Creed games: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Altair's Chronicles and Assassin's Creed; Bloodlines. He was also co-starring in Assassin's Creed: Revelations. First an ignorant Master Assassin, he was demoted to Novice after he failed a mission to retrieve the Apple of Eden (which was retrieved by Malik. I'm sure you know who he is, too), and ultimately compromised the Brotherhood. Altair killed 9 Templars in order to redeem himself, however he found out there was a 10th - which was his very own Mentor, Al Mualim. Altair eventually became wiser as he aged and married a former Templar, Maria Thorpe. He had two sons, Sef, who died believing his father betrayed him, and Darim. Achilles Davenport, born 1710 and died 1781 aged 71, in Davenport Homestead, was Ratonhnhaké:ton's Mentor in Assassin's Creed IIi. Achilles renamed him Connor, after his dead son who died along his mother from sickness. When Achilles died, Connor buried him alongside his wife and son, and gave to Connor the rank of Mentor. And that's what I know about the characters you told me to tell you about. Now don't you dare say shit about me not knowing what Assassin's Creed is, I know it 10x better than you do. ~Aquila And yes, that is an Assassin's Creed+ Iron Man picture, not just a 'normal assassin'. I saw it on the picture title. ~Yours gratefully, a disrespected Aquila. EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 06:23, February 3, 2014 (UTC) well i don't think you know Assaassins Creed 10x memaybe you know it better than me and you are the best one to know assassins creed but i am the second,i played every games ac,ac2,ac brotherhood,ac revelations,ac3 and ac iv black flag.that photo i didn't know it was assassins creed its not like ezio or connor or edward or altair.but one question did you copied this and pasted or you do know them? In this community, yes, I know it best. In the entire world, of course not. Out of people I know, I'm the second, I know but one person excluding all Ubisoft workers that knows Assassin's Creed more than I do, because Assassin's Creed is so much more diverse than we've already seen in the games, films and books. I haven't seen everything in the Assassin's Creed world and I really don't plan to... it's a bit too much. (Also, I know that Nikola Tesla was an Assassin and Thomas Edison was a Templar. Hitler was also a Templar) And no, I did not copy-paste what I know. I made those with my own words, for I have played all the games in the main series (and no, you have not played every game. There's much more you haven't played yet) excluding AC3 Liberation and I own and have read all the books except for Forsaken and Revelations. I'm about to finish Revelations and as soon as I do I plan on reading Forsaken straight after. ~Aquila i meant that i am the second one in this community and i meant the main games not the dlcs like ac iv freedom cry,ac3 liberation or ac3 tyranny of king washington and i don't read books i don't want to know every thing about assassins creed.i see you know much about ac and i didn't mean to be rude ok? Liberation is a game, not a DLC. ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 08:50, February 3, 2014 (UTC)